This invention relates to semiconductor devices and more specifically relates to a novel pressure assembled semiconductor device which is formed within a stud-mounted type housing.
Pressure assembled devices are well known and are manufactured either as flat assemblies having the shape of a short cylinder or as a stud-mounted assembly wherein the device is contained on the base of a threaded stud which can be threaded into connection with a suitable bus. Pressure assembled stud-mounted devices manufactured in the past use complex parts which require expensive machining.
Moreover the devices of the prior art are commonly fully assembled before they can be tested so that a defect detected at the end of the manufacturing cycle can cause an expensive rejection.